Fantastique
by moonbabyscoot
Summary: Marinette's school is hosting a fashion charity event. Marinette is designing her first show, Adrien is the model. Both of them are in conflict over their civilian vs superhero identities, and super confused about each other, as usual. Basically a really involved episode, ha! Fluff/angst, romance incoming, possible reveal. My first fic, enjoy! .
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, it's my first story! Just want more of everything. Adrinette, Ladrien, Marichat, angst/fluff, so much more to come. . Hope you like it!**

Marinette stormed up to her room, furious and frustrated. She slammed the trap door and threw her purse onto the bed where it emitted a loud unhappy squeak. "I'm so sorry Tikki!" cried Marinette, coming out of her fog of anger to feel guilty about forgetting her Kwami's hideout. "I'm ok, Marinette, but you have got to calm down!" squeaked Tikki, letting herself out of the bag and swooping over to where Marinette had sunk to her knees, head and arms resting in defeat on the bedspread.

"It's that damned Chloe!" Marinette protested, "She is so full of herself and demands all the perks of this fashion show event but does none of the work! And the rest of us are killing ourselves over it. I've been up late designing, sewing, and fitting every minute I'm not at school or on patrol, Nino has rigged the whole venue for sound and composed the music himself, Alya has been promoting the event night and day, Rose has decorated everything, even my parents are up to here catering for it, and yet Chloe stands around demanding that she be the top model and acting like she deserves the same attention as Adrien, who is donating his time and fame to make this all possible in the first place!" Marinette gasped from ranting and sprawled out, miserable, on her floor.

"Oh Marinette, you realize that your indignation at Chloe's injustices are what make you such a great Ladybug, don't you?" Tikki's antennae drooped with sympathy.

"I don't know why you believe in me so hard, Tikki" Marinette said, sniffing, as tears collected in her blue eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. "I'm such a coward all the time, especially around Adrien. I put so much of my love for him into these clothes, and now that it is time for his fittings I just bumble around. I poked him with a pin today! And he was so nice about it, but Chloe saw it and said 'Oh Marinette, I knew you were a klutz but not a dangerous klutz! Good thing Adrien would look good in a paper bag, since your clothes aren't much better!"... Marinette trailed off into sobs. "And –hic- she's right too, everything is terrible right now. Nothing fits right yet, and Chloe's dad is sponsoring everything so she –hic- has more power than ever."

Tikki nuzzled against Marinette's cheek. "You know you are being too hard on yourself Marinette! The whole class voted for you to be the designer for this show, and you know that these projects always seem worst right before they finally come together."

Marinette sat up, gulping and catching her breath, her face blotchy red from from crying. Sighing, she leaned against the bed, defeated. "The worst thing though, Tikki, is that you will be disappointed in me for the reason I'm most upset. The truth is I have been stalling on the final dress because I can't stand to see Chloe in it, and I just know she will manage to get the most coveted spot in the show!" More tears rolled down her cheeks pitifully. "It's so petty, I know, but I want to choose models who will honor the clothes and the charity, not just strut around for attention."

Tikki sighed, not because Marinette was being petty but because she was wallowing in self-pity. It was a rare occasion to be forceful. Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face, tiny arms akimbo, and said with feeling, "If that is what really matters, Marinette, then make it happen. You are the designer! You know your clothes best! Put Chloe in the outfit that suits her best, and find the model who will do your dress justice. But stop acting like this isn't up to you, because Ladybug would never stand for it!"

Marinette had cowered a little during this speech, but hearing the sense in it, she gritted her teeth and swallowed her tears. "You're right Tikki. And I need to be Ladybug to make a plan. Spots on!"

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his room, weary from a long day. Plagg was stuffing himself with Camembert, as usual. Adrien was exhausted from dealing with Chloe all the time, having to reassure her and be polite even though he hated how she treated people. _Life is so much more complicated than fighting Akumas_ , he mused. _Everything is so clear- Akuma, bad, us, good. I'm actually useful as Chat Noir, and Ladybug is so strong and decisive._ "Ladybug…" he sighed, staring at the poster of her he had put up on his wall, in spite of Plagg's teasing. What would Ladybug have done today, hearing Chloe put down Marinette like that? She would never have stood for that kind of meanness. But he had just said "Chloe…" in the voice she never picked up on anyway. He had tried to reassure Marinette, but she had looked totally despondent and miserable, cutting the fitting short to run home.

"Dammit Chloe!" said Adrien forcefully, startling Plagg out of his cheese reverie.

"Marinette is so kind and talented! She should see that Chloe is just jealous and insecure!"

In a rare instance of usefulness, Plagg said bluntly, "So why don't you tell her that?"

Adrien had a retort ready, but stopped abruptly, mouth open. "But, I, I mean, Marinette is so shy and Chloe, well, she's my oldest frie—ughhhh…!" Annoyed by his Kwami's logic, Adrien threw himself dramatically onto his bed. "It's not like I can be Chat Noir at school."

Plagg snorted. "Chloe doesn't listen to Chat Noir anyway."

Adrien sat up suddenly, defiant. "You're right Plagg- not about everything!" seeing the grin on his Kwami's face. "But yeah, you're right about this. Next time, I'm going to speak up against Chloe. I'm a superhero, after all!"

Plagg just returned to his cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone want to see Chloe put in her place?! Read on :D

The next day at school, Adrien caught up to Marinette in the hallway. Marinette looked exhausted and sad, and promptly dropped all her books and papers in surprise when he touched her arm.

"I'm Sorry!" they both gushed in unison, kneeling down to gather her things. Marinette looked like she was about to cry. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the books and pens on the floor. Marinette looked up into his green eyes, and her stomach flipped. "I just wanted to tell you, your designs are fantastic. I'm really looking forward to wearing your clothes at the charity event, Marinette. Chloe was so mean yesterday, you'd think she was akumatized!" He finished gathering her things, and then stood, pressing her belongings into her hands. She looked at him with her brow furrowed, thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Th-thanks" she whispered, almost too quiet to hear, and then ducked her head and hurried away down the hall.

Adrien watched her go. "Well, Plagg, I tried.."

Later that day, Marinette was sitting in the school courtyard with her sketchbook, musing over the final dress. She had been so sure that Chloe was wrong for it, but she had no idea who was _right_ for it. It really was beautiful, standing out in her mind, a corseted bodice with a high neck and full bustled skirt, in iridescent fabric that shone both purple and green, like feathers. If she could, she'd find a few long feathers to spark out from the back. It needed someone regal and handsome, not with the conventional, light colored features of Chloe but with a darker, more mysterious quality. She turned her thoughts to the courtyard, considering her peers. Her eyes drifted to the upper floors and then to the staircase, when it hit her. Juleka! She watched as Juleka descended the stairs, listening to Rose, her hand draped on the bannister and her long black and purple hair flowing down her back. Of course! Juleka could pull off this dress as no one else could, but of course she had been too shy to sign up for modeling.

Filled with new energy, Marinette sprang up from the bench and made for the stairs, running smack into Adrien, of course. This time, though, there was no shyness or worry in her face, but rather the bright glow of inspiration. Adrien was taken aback- his mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't get a word out.

"Adrien! Perfect! Come with me!" Marinette grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs, single-minded and unabashed. "Juleka!" Marinette cried, dragging Adrien up the stairs. "Juleka! I need –huff- to –huff—talk to you!" Marinette panted. Juleka, Rose, and Adrien looked at her expectantly as she tried to catch her breath.

"…Yes?" asked Juleka, from behind her purple fringe.

"Youhavetobethemodelformyfinaldressatthefashionshow!" blurted Marinette, unable to contain her excitement.

"Uhm.. what?" asked Juleka, frowning slightly.

Marinette finally caught her breath enough to explain, and realized she was still holding Adrien by the wrist. He was looking at her with bemusement, and god it was so cute, but no she _had_ to get this to happen.

"For the fashion show, Juleka, I've designed this dress, the final dress of the whole show, and I didn't know how to finish it because I didn't know who should wear it, but I just realized that it has to be you!" Marinette turned to Adrien, grabbing his shoulder again. His breath caught at the passionate light in her eyes. "Adrien, you've seen the dress, wouldn't Juleka make it so special and just perfect? You know that the right model can make the clothes really, I don't know, _sing_ , like your dad's designs do when you wear them." She looked eagerly into his face, and he smiled and turned to Juleka.

"Marinette is right, Juleka, you would be perfect in that dress, and the perfect end to the really amazing show that Marinette has put together." Adrien beamed, and everyone looked expectantly at Juleka.

A blush was spread over Juleka's cheeks, and for a tense moment, everyone thought she would succumb to her self doubt. But then a small smile came to her lips, and she looked up into Marinette's eyes. "You're sure, Marinette? I was too shy to audition.. but…if you think so.." She trailed off, hopeful but scared.

"Juleka," Marinette said in her kindest, most soothing voice, not noticing how Adrien was looking at her, "I don't want to pressure you to do this if you don't want to. But I would be really honored if you would wear the final look for this show."

Juleka looked up and her timid smile grew into a wide grin. "Thank you Marinette, I"ll do it!"

"Ah!" Marinette squealed and hugged Juleka tightly, pinning her arms, so that Juleka could only stand there and laugh. Rose and Adrien cheered.

"WHAT is this?!" came a familiar, haughty cry from the top of the stairs. "You want scaredy camera shy _Juleka_ to wear the final look in the fashion show?! That is MY spot! It has to be! My daddy, THE MAYOR, is sponsoring the whole thing! Juleka will just mess it up. I'm the only one with the beauty to make Marinette's silly designs look good, right Adrichou?!" Chloe had descended the stairs during this speech, thrusting her face into Juleka's, before turning on Adrien.

Marinette's heart sank. No way could she stand up to both of them, and no way would Adrien disagree with his oldest friend, and no way would Juleka walk in the show after this. Her bright bubble had just been popped.

"Actually, Chloe," said Adrien, in a low, steely voice that none of them had heard before, "Juleka will wear the final look at the fashion show, and you will not do _anything_ to stop her."

"But my fa- " Chloe began, but Adrien put up a hand, cutting her off.

"Your father will be much more disappointed if _I_ don't walk."

Everyone gasped. Adrien had played his most powerful card. Chloe turned purple, opening and closing her mouth in shocked fury.

"You will wear the look that Marinette has chosen for you, Chloe, and you should count yourself lucky. If I find out that you have sabotaged Juleka, or insulted Marinette or anyone about the hard work they have put into this event, I will not walk, and YOU will explain that not only to your father but to the kids at the shelter whom this show is supposed to benefit. Is that clear?" Adrien's face was like stone.

Chloe had no choice but to nod in agreement.

Adrien turned on his heel and walked down the stairs, not looking back. Everyone was stunned. Finally, Chloe let out a shriek of rage and marched up the steps and away, practically emitting steam from her ears while Sabrina bobbed after her. Marinette blinked, then swooned right onto Juleka and Rose. Alya came running up the stairs.

"Girl, that was amazing! I got it all on video! Adrien just totally defended you guys against Chloe, can you believe it! She better shape up! Ha HA!" Alya cackled with glee.

Marinette's heart was in her throat. _Adrien just defended me and my designs in front of everyone!_ She needed to be alone. Turning to Juleka, she blurted "I'll text you about the fitting!" and then ran down the stairs, sprinting towards home. "I'll send you the video!" called Anya, shaking her head with affection.

thanks for reading! Stay tuned for some romance next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm proud of this one guys :) For those Adrinette lovers out there.

The next few weeks went by in a frenzy of work and excitement for Marinette, who watched the video of Adrien taking down Chloe so many times she new it word for word. She couldn't believe how sexy he was, how serious, how noble, how… he defended _her_! And even before that, encouraging Juleka to take part in the show. And Juleka.. she was perfect, and the dress was perfect on her.

The one problem, however, was that since that hit of inspiration and his brilliant defense, Marinette had been more awkward and flustered around Adrien than ever, and he even seemed to be kind of weird around her. The latest embarrassment was that she had lost his measurements, and had to get them again for the final fittings.

In her room, surrounded by fabric scraps and half finished clothes, Marinette was panicking. "Tikki! I'm so close to the biggest event of my life and now I have to text the boy I like! I'm dead!"

Tikki just giggled. She knew that under the stress, Marinette lived for this level of creativity. "You don't have time to spare worrying, Marinette, just text him now!"

"Ahhh, you're right ok." Marinette launched herself into her swirly chair, scrunched up her legs, and stared at her phone.

 **Marinette: Hi Adrien, this is Marinette, you know, from your class!**

Marinette banged her head on her phone. _Ugh he knows who I am, so embarrassing!_

Her phone pinged.

 **Adrien: Hi Marinette from my class, whats up? ;)**

She couldn't stop smiling.

 **Marinette: I'm really sorry about this but I need your measurements again.. .**

Adrien looked at his phone. He knew his measurements by heart, and started to text them out, but something stopped him. He caught Plagg looking at him.

"What?" said Adrien guiltily.

"Nothing…" said Plagg, with a small grin on his face.

 **Adrien: No problem, see you at the studio at school in 15 ok?**

 **Marinette: Ok see you soon thank you so much see you soon ok!**

Marinette was ecstatic, and then mortified. Tikki laughed. "Go!"

Marinette got there first, and busied herself setting up the dressform holding Adrien's 2nd look, a trim black suit with intriguing vertical pleatwork in the lapels, the fabric shimmering seductively, faintly green in the light. _I can't believe Chat Noir got into my head on this one_ , Marinette mused, shaking her head at the thought of him seeing it. _He would be so excited and happy if he thought he was my muse.._

"Hi, Marinette?" She almost jumped out of her skin at Adrien's voice.

"Oh, HI!" said Marinette, too loud.

She blushed and grabbed a tape measure, draping it about her neck in a gesture Adrien knew well. "Let me just grab a chart…"

When Marinette turned around, Adrien had taken off his white collared shirt, standing in just his black t-shirt. She gulped. _This boy looks way too good in clothes_ … she thought, _and probably better without them_ , her reptile brain replied. She turned scarlet and stumbled over.

Adrien turned around and extended his arms out, having been measured a thousand times before. He jumped a little when Marinette's warm hands touched his back, and his skin tingled. _What am I doing here? Does she know this is all unnecessary and I just wanted to be with her?_ _Wait, do I want to BE with her?_ He lowered his arms and she smoothed the measuring tape down his back. Adrien's neck was on fire.

"Uhmm…" Marinette's voice was thick. "Uh, I mean, turn please." _OH god oh god I'm touching Adrien Agreste!_ she was thinking over and over in her mind. Was the room super warm, all of a sudden?

He turned, and they were suddenly face to face, chest to chest, both scarlet and a little breathless. _She's so.. cute._ Thought Adrien, and only years of experience shook him out of his reverie. He spread his arms out wide again so she could measure the center of his chest to his inside wrist. Her soft fingers left trails of fire down his arms. She bit her lip with focus, jotting down numbers, looping the measuring tape around his neck, around his bicep, internally quivering with the desire to drop the tape and explore with her hands, to press in and smell his beautiful collarbone.

She looked at the chart and realized what she needed next, just a moment before he did. "Can you… um.. put your.. I mean, uh" Marinette stammered, reaching up to touch his outspread elbows. "Ah, yes, of course" said Adrien, his voice a little strangled. He draped his arms over her shoulders, and she reached around him to grab the measuring tape behind his back, bringing it up to measure the stretch of his shoulders. They were practically hugging, or dancing, bodies just a few inches from each other.

Marinette took the measurement but then looked up, and her breath caught. Adrien's green eyes were glowing down at her, his lips parted. _What could he be thinking?_ Marinette's mind was short circuiting, and the measuring tape dropped from her fingers, leaving her holding his shoulders in her hands, his arms draped over hers.

 _How could someone's eyes be so, so BLUE?_ thought Adrien, enchanted by the contrast with her pink flushed cheeks, her lips. _Her mouth_. His brain had given up on verbs. There were just the beautiful parts of her, face, eyes, cheeks, _mouth._ Another face, a masked face with pink lips flashed through his mind. He tightened his arms, and suddenly their torsos were touching.

Adrien's perfect face was coming towards hers, green eyes narrowing, _just like Chat Noir's do when he leans in.._ mused Marinette's fuzzy brain, as she was drawn in, upward, unbelieving, desperate to believe what was happening, his hair tickling her forehead, his breath on her face…

 ** _briiiiiiinngggggg!_** _**_

Adrien's phone buzzed insistently, at precisely the wrong moment. They both started, and their foreheads smacked together painfully. Stars exploded in Marinette's eyes and she stumbled backwards, as Adrien lunged for his phone. It was his father, and he was furious.

Marinette tried not to listen, but Gabriel Agreste was shouting, Adrien holding the phone away from his ear. " _Where are you?! I looked for you in your room and you were gone, no note, no classes, nothing!"_

"Dad I'm sorry!" Adrien protested. "I had to come back for measurements for the show!"

" _Measurements!? I'm supposed to believe that!? You could have sent over a thousand measurement charts, for god's sake, but instead you leave the house without telling anyone!?"_ Adrien was aghast, and seeing that Marinette had overheard, he turned a shade darker.

 _He didn't even need to come.._! thought Marinette in astonishment, as Adrien turned away to placate his father. Finally, the phone call ended, and he turned back to Marinette.

"I- I'm sorry I.. wasted your time, M-Marinette." He said, hand rubbing the back of his neck, as he always did when feeling sheepish.

"N-no, that's fine!" stammered Marinette, awash with feeling. She stooped to pick up her measuring tape, looking at it like she didn't know what it was. "S-so, you can just send me your measurements then?"

Adrien's stomach dropped as he turned to go. "Yeah, I'll just send them-" Adrien did a double-take. The suit on the mannekin, why was it so familiar to him? He stood still, looking it up and down, noticing the lines and the way it caught the light. Embarrassment temporarily forgotten, he turned back to Marinette. "Is this- is this about Chat Noir?"

Marinette started. "No! I mean, yes! but no!...kind of?" She trailed off stupidly, not an ounce of bravery left to explain herself to him.

"That guy has all the luck" said Adrien bitterly, hating himself for being so weak and shy, hating his father, hating that he could never have his own masked confidence in front of Marinette, hating that even with that confidence, Ladybug just didn't understand he was in love with her.

Marinette was amazed. Perfect, amazing, kind, beautiful, supermodel Adrien was jealous of goofy Chat Noir? How could that be? "Wh-what?"

Adrien couldn't help himself. He only ever got to talk to Plagg about this stuff, and Plagg was no help much of the time. "Chat Noir. He's confident, he's free, he inspires artists like you, he gets to spend time with Ladybug, he's the better version of m-I mean he's so much better than me!" Adrien just wanted to hide and transform, to bound around Paris instead of facing his father's wrath or Marinette's disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" burst out Marinette. "I mean, yes, the suit is a little inspired by him, but you are, well, Adrien Agreste!"

"A mannekin. A pushover. Can't stand up for himself, against his own dad. Can't leave the house alone, like a baby." Adrien's shoulder's sagged with pain.

The Ladybug within Marinette responded to his distress, and she crossed over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "A good friend. A patient, generous person. Who stood up for me, and for Juleka, against Chloe! I can't ever thank you enough for that. Chat Noir is my partn- I mean, he's a hero, he saves Paris, but… he's not better than _you_."

Adrien smiled weakly. Something he had said earlier came back to Marinette, and she couldn't help herself. "Wait, are you jealous that Chat Noir gets to spend time with Ladybug? Are you a… fan?" Marinette hoped she hadn't gone too far, asking about herself like this.

Adrien blushed, and responded with a little more energy. "Aren't _you_? She's so amazing! So confident and strong, so decisive but still so kind to everyone. She's totally.. super, you know? And beautiful, I mean, soo…" He trailed off, green eyes glazed with a vision of Ladybug. Marinette's mind did loop-de-loops. _Adrien Agreste thinks Ladybug is amazing!_ said one, jubilant part of her, while another part drooped with disappointment. _Of course he could only love the side of me that's in costume, fears hidden behind a mask and a magical yoyo_..

She nodded in agreement and turned away from him, gathering her things and tidying the studio, hoping he wouldn't see her face. Lost in his own thoughts, Adrien didn't notice. He put his white shirt back on and went to the door of the studio classroom.

"Thank you so much Marinette, for everything. I'm so sorry about.. all of this."

With a click, the door closed, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts.

haha i want them to kiss too, seriously! stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 4

On patrol that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir were both quiet. After finishing their route, they stopped at a favorite lookout, atop the Trocadero, looking at the Eiffel tower.

"Cat got your tongue, My Lady?" inquired Chat Noir, breaking the silence.

"You wish," flirted back Ladybug, but it was half-hearted.

"Is civilian life getting you down?" asked Chat, shifting a little closer to put an arm around Ladybug. For once she didn't swat him away, but instead leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Chat's heart started beating faster, and he became very aware of his body in contact with hers.

"Chat, do you ever wish that daily life could be as simple as superhero life?" said Ladybug, gazing out at the sparkling Tower.

Behind the mask, Adrien's heart squeezed. "I was just _paw_ ndering that the other day, actually," he said, his voice a little thick. Ladybug didn't seem to notice.

"People think we're so amazing because we fight akumas and pull off daring rescues and things, but I'm just a _person_!" cried Ladybug, clenching her fists. "I mean, I'm insecure and I put toothpaste on my zits just like every other teenager! And I can't always do the right thing, it isn't always so clear what the right thing is in civilian life, you know, you can't help but be disappointing to people." She drooped her head. "Especially people who prefer superheroes." Chat Noir was amazed by the bitterness in her voice.

"How can you be so hard on yourself, Princess?" he asked, incredulous, lifting her chin delicately in his leather-clad glove. "You _are_ my Ladybug, in or out of the mask."

Chat Noir looked out over Paris again. "But I know how you feel. I can't help but think I'm _better_ when I'm Chat Noir, superhero, rather than just a teenager people can push around, who can't stand up to his fa-" Chat Noir stopped talking abruptly and stood up, stalking along the edge of the roof.

"Oh my chaton, I'm sure that's not true." Ladybug was softly there, behind him. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Chat Noir stiffened, and then melted. Inside, he purred, as Ladybug pressed her long body against his, both comforting and electrifying. Chat Noir bravado returned to Adrien Agreste, and he had an idea that was not entirely selfish.

"Not entirely, my lady… as it turns out, there is an event that might just be purrfect for an appearance of our super selves.." He turned to stick his face into hers, grinning.

She laughed, exasperated, but cheered by his energy. "Oh? Is it the release of a new fan poster of you at the stationary store?"

"I've inspired more than a poster this time bugaboo! My charm is going to be all over a catwalk, and that's no pun!"

Marinette's brain did a double take. _How could Chat have found out about the fashion show?_ But she played along. Ladybug certainly supported the children's shelter, and Ladybug wasn't afraid to talk to Adrien Agreste, the star of the show…

"So what are you proposing, chaton?"

"Make an appearance with me, my lady, for a good cause- and to show you the effect your Chat has on certain artistic young ladies.." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she had to laugh. "Ok! she agreed. But I'll have to be late. My civilian self has familial obligations that night."

"Mine too, Ladybug, but better late superheroes than none at all!" He dramatically bowed, kissed her hand, and triple flipped off the roof. Chat Noir would be _quite_ late to the show, but Adrien would be looking _meowvelous_ , if he dared to say so himself.

Ladybug watched him go, mind also lingering on Adrien Agreste.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the fashion show finally arrived. Noone except Chloe had slept well that week, and even she was trying hard to hide her runway nerves, despite bragging all over the place about how she was a natural model, she had better shows to be in anyway, but, well, this was for charity and she just loved to help children. There was no time for anyone to be bothered by these falsehoods.

Since the steamy but confusing measuring session, Marinette had finished Adrien's clothes, and had made them so well that the final fitting was hurried and silent. The outfits looked wonderful on him though, and she had to bite back a growl when he turned for her, beaming.

Adrien was doing his best to get his beauty sleep, but his model status was causing him some stress. Alya's promotion of the event was intense, and being a benefit, they were selling as many tickets as possible. Adrien walked a lot of runways, but they were more private, privileged to fashion people who mattered to his father, not the public. The frenzy around this show had turned into that of a rock concert, people aching to see him in public. His pile of fan mail grew every day, and his fan pages were getting more hits than the Ladyblog. One fan in particular was really putting in a lot of effort, a girl named Maxine, sending in hundreds of cards and posting tons of content on the fansites every day, all in her signature purple, with captions that shouted 'I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!' On top of all that, he was alternating between kicking himself and jumping for joy that Ladybug had agreed to come to the event. He was fussier than usual about his pre-show routines, eating healthy, working out, taking care of his skin. Ladybug would see him walk, in Marinette's amazing clothes. He could NOT mess this up.

…

In a small apartment on the outskirts of Paris, Maxine was carefully drawing liquid eyeliner across her lids, followed by mascara and a full red mouth. She needed to look perfect to meet Adrien Agreste, her idol, crush, her perfect fantasy. She had bought all new everything for the event, spending a week's precious pay on her underwear set and a clingy purple dress that dipped low in front. _I hope Adrien's ready for the girls_ she thought to herself, smiling at her reflection. Tonight he'll see me and we can finally be together!

She grabbed her purse and hung her lucky charm around her neck, a delicate little lace fan that inspired her signature purple color and online aesthetic. On the way out the door, she kissed the nearest poster of Adrien, leaving a big lipstick print. "Tonight, for real, my love!" and she bounced out of the house to get to the fashion show.

…

Backstage at the fashion show, it was chaos. Marinette felt like she needed six hands, sewing buttons, sewing secret tucks, responding to last minute questions about lights, trying to calm Alya and Nino and Rose, and especially Juleka, who had no choice to but remain standing the entire time, so as not to muss the final dress. Handing off her needle and thread to another student, she escaped to the bathroom to get herself dressed. There hadn't been time, but somehow she had managed to make herself something to wear, as she had always dreamt of stepping out at the end of her first fashion show in one of her own creations. It was a black camisole dress with thin straps and black, transparent fabric flowing down over the black silk underdress, gauzily hiding and exposing her legs, which brought the attention again and again to her strong, exposed shoulders. Amidst all of the creating she had done lately, she loved this one, made just for her on her big night. Looking in the mirror, she felt something was off. Tonight, she wanted to be totally grown up, to match the event, to match the dress, to look like a designer instead of a teenager. As Tikki looked, on weepy with pride, Marinette carefully undid her pigtails and twisted her dark, shining hair up into a knot on top of her head, securing it with a silver chopstick pin. It had a ladybug engraved on the end, for good luck. Marinette adjusted her bangs, smiled with confidence, and stepped out of the bathroom to enjoy the culmination of so much hard work.

Adrien was standing backstage, coiffed and ready to open the show in his first look, hip black jeans with shining black embroidery, fine knit shirt, and a silver, high collared blazer that altogether was an upscale, visionary version of his daily attire. Where was she? He wanted to tell her again that he wanted to wear these clothes off the runway too. He fiddled with his cuff, trying not to be jittery, when someone brushed by him, a girl in a flowy black dress with her hair up in a knot. "Sorry I- " the girl turned, and the air left him.

It was Marinette, but it was a vision of her like he had never seen. Gone was the frazzled seamstress, thread sticking to her clothes and hands going a mile a minute. Gone was the nervous teenager who tripped over things and blushed while measuring him. Here was a fashion designer to stand among the best of them, a young woman with such poise, _such shoulders, and her neck..legs!_ His brain had ceased with sentences again, his reptile mind full of parts of her he'd considered but never seen, his heart beating at her powerful poise. _Ladybug posture_ , his mind offered, but he couldn't keep one thought still. "You. You're uhm. Dress!" he said, inwardly cursing his lack of words.

Marinette chuckled. How long had she yearned for Adrien to look at her the way he was now! Normally, she would have stuttered and fallen over, but tonight she was filled with calm and accomplishment. "Thank you," she said gracefully, looking him up and down, appreciating how he both disappeared and stood out against her clothes. "I made it." Her lashes fluttered, and she chuckled again. Her laughter grew, joy and relief and weeks of stress bursting out of her, and she laughed from her belly at her own lack of a joke. Adrien looked on with wonder, and couldn't help but join in, not because something was funny, but because she was so happy, and it was infectious. When her gales of laughter subsided into giggles, she looked up to find him a few steps closer to her, grinning into her face with a look of pride in his green eyes. He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, vaguely noticing her red earrings. She quieted, and returned his gaze.

"Congratulations, Marinette. You deserve this, you have outdone yourself."

Their moment was broken by a flicker of the lights, Alya's voice on the intercom calling "Places everyone!" With a last look, Adrien turned to stand by the runway entrance. As the venue went dark, Marinette slipped into the crowd to watch her greatest accomplishment play out in front of her, heart full of pride, more confident than Ladybug could ever be.


	6. Chapter 6

The show was a smashing success. The roar from the crowd when the lights came on and Adrien came out was deafening. The clothes moved beautifully. The amateur student models did admirably. Chloe was so intimidated that she just did what she was told, to Marinette's relief, and to her credit, Chloe did look great. The highest high, though, for Marinette, was when Juleka emerged in the final dress, and the audience gasped. Juleka's hair was pulled half back, exposing her cheekbones and amber eyes, eyes on fire with confidence and adrenaline. The dress was iridescent, shimmering from green to purple with every step, full skirt billowing from Juleka's waist, long feathers dancing behind her and at her shoulders, emphasizing the careful piecework Marinette had made on the corset sleeves. The standing ovation began before Juleka had made it off the runway, and Alya had to elbow Marinette to remind her to go join the final walk. Adrien, in his Chat Noir- inspired suit, led the models down the runway and Marinette had her moment, holding Juleka's hand and feeling as her own dress flowed around her, waving to the crowd, smiling into the flashbulbs popping crazily, filled to bursting with pride and floating on clouds.

…

Maxine couldn't care less about the clothes, though the purple number at the end was pretty. She only had eyes for Adrien Agreste, walking the runway in all his gorgeous glory. Everyone was cheering and clapping, but she was single-minded. She had to get to the autograph queue before anyone else. She pushed through the crowd, quickly fixing her hair and adjusting her dress, running down the aisle before it filled with people. Her heart flapped inside her and her stomach buzzed with excitement. All the extra hours at work, all the time spent writing letters and posting pictures, all the nights dreaming about beautiful Adrien, all was about to come true! She made it to the line where he would greet everyone, behind just those lucky girls who were rich enough to have front row seats. But they didn't matter, Adrien would only have eyes for her! And it would be just a few minutes!

…

Backstage was chaos once again, but joyful, amazed chaos that everything had gone so well, people shouting, hugging, exclaiming about the after party, the good luck, the fun of it all. Marinette was suddenly drained, though unable to stop grinning. She accepted hugs and even signed autographs, as if in a daze. Someone's arms engulfed her from behind and she laughed, feeling breath tangling with the soft hairs on her neck. "You are amazing," said the voice she most wanted to hear. When she turned, Adrien grabbed her again, lifting her off her feet and spinning around. "You are amazing!" Marinette shrieked with delight, and took in Chloe's outraged face to gloat over later. She hoped that Alya was catching this on video.

Adrien put her down, took her hand, and gave her a twirl. He was shining with pride for her, but there was something else too- expectation? Distraction? "Adrien, what?" she asked, still in their little bubble together. "Oh!" he said, "Did you hear? Ladybug might have seen the show, she might come support the event!" As her heart twinged with pain, her brain lit up with panic. "..Ohhh..uh RIGHT! Amazing! Go out and look for her, I'lll uhh, be there soon, hehe, good job again ok bye!" Marinette dropped his hand and fled. Adrien heard a tiny scoff from inside his jacket. His heart sank. Plagg was right, he had just accidentally dismissed Marinette on her big night. _But come on Agreste, Ladybug saw you model tonight, maybe! Go look for her_ … Adrien ran a hand through his blonde hair and ran out of the backstage area.

…Only to be greeted by a line of screaming fans who wanted autographs. _No!_ his brain cried, _not now!_ But all of his years of grooming won. He couldn't shirk his duties. These people were paying to see him, but the event was for the kids at the shelter. _With great power comes great responsibility.._ he grumbled internally. He donned his model smile and walked over to the queue. He did his best to smile graciously, accepted thanks, posed for pictures and selfies, signed autographs, made small talk and jokes. Sometimes he grudgingly appreciated the rigorous social training his father pressed on him. Adrien's mind was elsewhere, and as often as he could he was scanning the crowd and the skyline for the swoop of Ladybug's arrival.

…

Marinette pressed through bodies, shaking off congratulations, claiming she had to use the bathroom, "be right back! thanks!" She had to get away, and seem like she came from elsewhere. Tikki had barely emerged and was about the offer congratulations, but Marinette cut her off. "Oh my gosh Tikki, I totally forgot I was supposed to be Ladybug for this! Spots on!" Tikki just managed to squeak "But Marinette, your _HAIR!"_ before disappearing into the miraculous. Marinette froze. There wasn't time to fix it up, but it couldn't stay in her topknot. _I guess it's a fashion event, and anything goes,_ she thought, shaking it loose so it brushed her shoulders, wavy from the twist of the bun. _Let's hope this isn't the focus of the Ladyblog tomorrow_ , Ladybug thought as she sent out her yo-yo, mentally choreographing her entrance. Time to show off a little more than usual, for a certain model.. she grinned into the night air.

….

A girl in a tight purple dress and heavy eyeliner made her way towards him, face lit up with the expression he had come to privately consider _rabid_. He fixed his smile and reached out to sign her program when a sudden movement caught his eye. Others noticed it too, and his heart flopped over when someone shouted "Look, _Ladybug!"_ In an instant, there was a spotlight trained on her ( _good one, Nino_ , thought Ladybug) as she swooped over the crowd, leaping backwards off a lamppost to land gracefully next to him as the crowd cheered. The spotlight was on them both, and the program he was holding fell to the ground.

"Hi Adrien, hello everyone!" Ladybug exuded happy confidence, smiling into the flashbulbs. She grabbed his hand, and he tried hard to regain his model composure "What a wonderful event tonight! I hope you will all join me in donating what you can to the children's shelter. Let's give it up for Adrien, and the entire crew that put this wonderful effort together!" She turned back to him, smiling broadly. Adrien was nearly blinded by her beauty, more vibrant than any spotlight. As Chat Noir, he could resist it, but as mere Adrien, he felt totally vulnerable in front of her. She squeezed his hand, and he realized he was supposed to talk.

All he could say was, "Your… hair!" Ladybug looked a little surprised, and then threw back her head and laughed, shaking her loose tresses in amusement. The crowd joined in. _That laugh..!_ He was struck by a vision of Marinette earlier in the night, laughing at her success. _What.. if..?_ But he was quickly brought back to Earth by the amusement dancing in Ladybugs eyes.

"Yes, thank you everyone! Thank you Ladybug, for supporting this event. I want to thank the Mayor for sponsoring it, Agreste designs for donating the materials, the Dupain-Cheng Bakery for their amazing catering, and all of my friends who worked so hard to make this happen. Most of all, though," he paused, searching the crowd for her face but not seeing it amidst the flashbulbs going off, "I want to congratulate my friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the real talent that made this an event to remember!" The crowd cheered, and Ladybug squeezed his hand again, making his stomach flip. He hoped his face wasn't that of a rabid fan, but he couldn't be sure.

In the hubbub of her entrance, though, neither of them noticed a girl in a purple dress fleeing the event, eyeliner streaking down her cheeks, hand clutching the small fan hanging at her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the kind words! This story has totally consumed me

xo moonbaby

...

After Ladybug arrived, Adrien's smile was genuine. She stayed with him to sign autographs and pose for pictures, turning her kind smile on everyone she could reach. Though he knew how good she was with press from their numerous post-akuma press releases together as Chat Noir, one or both of them was always required to make a hasty exit before detransformation. Tonight, Adrien relished the being in public with his Lady, one way or another. His beamed at everyone, and he was more willing to sign autographs than ever before.

Ladybug was glad to see Adrien so happy, and internally Marinette was caught up in a rush of confusion. _Adrien likes both sides of me, I think!_ said one part, while the other worried. _Ladybug can never really be there for him! How can I be Ladybug_ as _Marinette!?_ The flashbulbs popped, and she smiled at the crowds of Paris. It had been a great success. But it was Marinette's night, and she hadn't even hugged her parents yet, busy as they were with the refreshments. She glowed with their pride for her.

She turned to Adrien, whose bright smile faltered as he realized she was leaving. "I'm sorry Adrien, but I have to-"

Her words were cut off as something whizzed between their faces and stuck with a _thwack_ into the paparazzi backboard. "What the- ?" Adrien started, and they both turned to see a purple figure floating above them, with that particular angry, triumphant expression of the recently akumatized.

"Oh Adrieeeeen!" she called out in a mocking tone. "There you are! Don't you know I'm your biggest… _FAN!"_ screamed Fantastique, sending another volley down at them. Ladybug leapt in front of Adrian, yo- yo spinning. "They _are_ fans, thrown like knives!" cried Ladybug.

Looking out from behind Ladybug's shoulder, Adrien squinted at the figure. He stepped around Ladybug to get a closer look, and the akumatized girl grinned evilly, slapping open a purple fan and fanning herself idly. "You're.. you're Maxine! From the fan site!" he cried, and her face contorted with rage. "My _name_ is _Fantastique_!" she screamed, "and I'm here to dispatch with this little bug so that you and I, Adrien darling, can get to know each other!" With that, she dove down with a shriek, making Ladybug and Adrien scramble to get out of the way. The crowd was in panic, everyone running in different directions. A distant part of Marinette's mind feared for the safety of her clothes, but this was no time to worry about that. She had to protect Adrien at all costs.

"We can't stay here, Adrien, it isn't safe! Grab on!" with a hand around his waist, Ladybug flung out her yo-yo and whisked them away over the rooftops of Paris.

Ladybug landed on a familiar balcony. She couldn't take him to his home, as this crazed fan surely knew where he lived. Her house was probably the safest bet.

"Look Adrien, I need you to promise that you will stay here, so that you'll be safe!" Ladybug looked into Adrien's face intently, and he thought wildly, _I have to keep you safe! I'm your Chat Noir!_ But he nodded and assured her he would stay. Her face relaxed with relief. "Go down through here, stay out of sight. Chat Noir and I will take care of this crazy fan for you!" She made sure he went in, then turned on her heel, and was gone.

Adrien looked around, and his eyes adjusted to the dark. He was about to shout to Plagg to transform, but a picture suddenly caught his eye. He squinted. A picture of.. him! And another! He had come down the ladder and something crunched at his feet. He looked down. Pattern paper, like his father kept to make clothes. He looked up, and there was a dress form wearing a mockup of the same outfit as him. "Wait, this is.. Marinette's room?!" He looked around again. "Ladybug brought me to Marinette's room? And she has pictures of _me_ on her walls?" Adrien gave himself a shake of happiness.

Plagg snorted. "Did you forget that there is a crazed fan of yours terrorizing Paris, and Ladybug is facing her alone?"

Adrien was snapped out of his reverie. "You're right, Plagg, Claws out!" Chat Noir leapt onto the ladder to leave, when one more thing caught his eye. It was a black, octagonal box, and looked oddly familiar… Chat Noir shook his head again and bounded up the ladder, into the night, to join his lady.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had made straight for Adrien's house, knowing that _Fantastique_ was sure to look for him there, and her as well, for that matter. She swung onto the roof, and then sighed. _Ugh, I have to go tell his dad. This will be fun.._

Marinette jumped down to the front steps and had the courtesy to knock on the front door. Nathalie peered out, her face softening on seeing Ladybug. She opened the great door to reveal Gabriel in his favorite spot on the staircase landing, _for better to glower down at the rest of us_ , grimaced Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Where is my son!" Agreste demanded.

"He is safe, Gabriel, I hid him somewhere the supervillain will never find him. And no-" she held up her hand to stop his protest, "I can not tell you where, so don't ask. It will keep you both safer that way, depending what happens. Now you and your staff need to find secure places to hide, and I need to patrol the house."

Without waiting for a reply, Ladybug ran up the stairs to Adrien's room, trying to think of a plan to defeat the akuma. She had been there before, but never alone, and she now became aware of the silence and solitude. She turned on a light. _God, he's rich_ , she thought, staring at the flat screens, half-pipe, and huge glass windows. She turned the corner and choked. There was a huge poster of her, Ladybug, on his wall!

"Oh my god! What have I done!" The force of one thousand tons of embarrassment descended upon her as she realized that Adrien was in her room _right now_ , probably thinking _she_ was the crazed fan, with all those pictures of him on the walls. And it was such a mess! Argh!

A shadow fell across the floor, and a familiar form landed, cat-like, in front of her. "You really let your hair down this evening, My Lady" crooned Chat Noir, reaching out to twine a finger in her hair, as Adrien could never have done. Ladybug swatted his hand away, but was glad to see him.

"Nice of you to show up," she teased, "or did you forget about our date tonight?"

"Sadly, I was claw-t up in something, Princess," he stretched languidly, turning a backbend and flipping over to stand again. Suddenly he was by her side. "Though we can get right to the good part of the date now if you'd like…" He leaned in, lips puckered, and she laughed.

"In your dreams, Chat Noir," she teased, still inches from his face.

"Every night, bugaboo," he crooned back at her.

"You _slut!"_ shrieked Fantastique, crashing in through Adrien's window. Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt to their feet, baton and yo-yo twirling against her volley of deadly fans.

"You take Adrien's attention away, and then you canoodle with this kitten in his bedroom! You're no lady, you're just a slutty _bug_." Fantastique spat the word. Chat Noir bristled with rage and launched himself at her, baton read to strike. She slapped open a fan and blocked the attack, sending him sprawling. Ladybug followed with her yo-yo, only to see it smacked away by the fan.

"Where did you hide my Adrien, you stinkbug?" cried Fantastiqe.

"Where you'll never find him!" shouted Ladybug, yo-yo twirling.

Chat Noir looked back and forth between them both, and an idea came to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Fight scene :) aghhh big trouble incoming.

enjoy. xo moonbaby

"Cataclysm!" cried Chat Noir, his hand sparkling with destructive power.

Ladybug sent out her yo-yo, and just as Fantastique shielded herself with her big purple fan, Chat Noir sprang over and planted his hand on it. The fan turned black and crumbled into pieces, but no dark butterfly fluttered out. Chat Noir caught a glimpse of a smaller fan, though, glinting, hanging like a pendant around Fantastique's neck.

"Ha!" cried Fantastique with glee, "You think your pathetic kitty cat will get my akuma? I'm here for Adrien, and I'll get him no matter what! I'm his biggest - !" A red yo-yo hit her square in the mouth.

"Fan, yeah, we get it!" cried Ladybug, a vision of furious black spots. She and Fantastique battled furiously, fans and yo yo flying in every direction, swooping, leaping and springing around. Rarely was Ladybug this incensed by an akuma victim. Chat Noir slunk away, unnoticed.

Ladybug was sweating, swearing under her breath, arms aching, eyes searching for an opening, mind racing for a solution. She sprang across the room, avoiding the flying fans that were sticking out the walls of Adrien's room like spines. A figure appeared at the door, and she quickly glanced over. "Adrien!?" she gasped, fear, worry, and anger rising in her throat. "I told you to stay put!"

Fantastique took her chance. A slew of fans shot out from her hands, pinning Ladybug up like a knife-thrower's assistant at a circus. Ladybug strained to get away, but the fans held her tight to the wall, arms outsplayed. Adrien looked horrified. _Where is that damn cat!_ Ladybug writhed against her restraints, watching in horror as Fantastique landed in front of Adrien. "Adrien, darling, you came to me!" she gloated. "I knew that a nasty bug couldn't keep us apart. All I every wanted was to have you to myself."

It took all of his model training to keep the grimace from his face, but he had a plan to execute, so he smiled. "Maxi-I mean, Fantastique, I'm so glad we could meet at last!" Fantastique swooned and materialized a fan with their faces on it for him. "Wow, thanks so much!" Adrien kept talking to her, working his best red carpet charm. Over Fantastique's shoulder, Ladybug was livid. _What the hell is he doing? Where the hell is Chat Noir!?_ She stared at Adrien, her stomach a turmoil of concern and anger.

Distracting Fantastique with a folder of photos from his desk, Adrien turned to Ladybug. ' _Lucky Charm!'_ he mouthed, gesturing. ' _I'll distract her!'_ Ladybug couldn't believe it. Who did he think he was? Perfect and gorgeous and ideally the love of her life, yes, but _not_ Chat Noir. Still, he had a point. But her hands were pinned to her sides, how could she catch whatever she was given? _Well, here goes the love of my life, and probably my life too.._ "Lucky Charm!"

A burst of light, a pause, and then—a ladybug spotted polaroid camera clattered to the floor.

"What's this now?" cooed Fantastique, "Ladybug calls on her lucky stars and gets a camera she can't use without her hands?" Fantastique laughed, a cruel, high laugh. "Maybe I should just put her out of her misery, Adrien darling, so we can be alone together" She advanced upon Ladybug, a new fan at the ready. Ladybug could feel her supersuit nearly slipping from the fans pinning her to the wall. She was almost out, _oh no, oh god.._

"Wait, Fantastique! Don't you see!" cried Adrien, stepping between them and picking up the camera. "We need a selfie together, to prove our… affection!" He almost choked on the word, but turned it into a cough. Ladybug's revulsion was written clearly on her face.

"Here, smile with me!" Adrien grabbed her hand, extended it, and turned the camera upon them. "One, Two, Three…" Fantastique put her other arm around Adrien, thrilled to be in a photo with him. Her finger pressed the shutter, as Adrien grabbed the fan pendant around her neck. Fantastique screamed with rage.

"Quick, Ladybug!" He tossed the pendant to her feet, and she stomped. He ran to her and started pulling out fans, freeing her to capture the Akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The scene was restored. Poor Maxine with her ruined makeup stood there bewildered, unsure of what just happened to her. Seeing Adrien Agreste before her, she gasped and clutched herself. "I, you, wait what?!"

Adrien quickly went to his desk, pulled out a photo and a sharpie, and soon returned with an autographed portrait of himself, dedicated especially to Maxine. "Thank you for being such a dedicated fan, Maxine. I'm sorry I let you down tonight. Please accept this as a gift and an apology." Speechless, she nodded in wonder at her idol, accepted the photo, and shuffled over to where Nathalie waited to escort her out.

A high beeping reached his ears, and he turned, only to be startled by what he saw. Ladybug was glaring at him, face purple with rage, angry tears coursing down her cheeks, fists clenched.

"You, how could you, you could have been hurt! You could have been kidnapped! Why didn't you stay where I left you, where you were safe?! I thought you were a pretty smart guy, Adrien Agreste, but I didn't know you had some stupid hero streak in you! And _where_ ," she growled, looking around, "is that damned _cat?!"_

"Ladybug, I, I'm sorry, I mean, we did it!" stammered Adrien, taken aback by the heat of her fury. _Chat Noir is in big trouble. What_ was _I thinking?!_ Her miraculous beeped again, more insistently.

"I have to go. YOU go find your father and tell him you're safe, in spite of everyone's best efforts!" And with another growl, she sprang the open window and zoomed out into the night.

Adrien watched her go. He had to make this right with Ladybug. Chat Noir had abandoned her, and _he_ had no civilian excuse. Heart heavy, he found Plagg a piece of cheese. A few moments later, Chat Noir sprang into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

...this should make some ladynoir fans happy... ;o*

xo moonbaby

Ladybug flung herself across Paris, testing her limits, swooping down so far as to brush the rushing pavement, flinging up high enough to do 3 flips, landing on narrow ledges just in time. She was pulsing with anger, her head throbbing, her heart bursting in her chest. Pushing, pushing, running, leaping, strung out on residual adrenaline and rage, trying to escape how hurt she was. Finally, she came to rest at the top of the Eiffel Tower, perched precariously on a balcony above the city, listening to the void that beckoned below.

Her miraculous beeped again. With a familiar whoosh, she was just Marinette in her fashion show dress, crouching ridiculously on a ledge. She crashed backwards painfully onto the floor of the balcony, just managing to catch Tikki, who flopped into her hands.

"Tikki?" Marinette's hot anger made way for concern. It had been a long hard fight against Fantastique. "Are you ok?" The tiny pink Kwami opened her blue eyes. To Marinette's surprise, the Kwami's eyes were swimming with tears.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry that happened! If I wasn't so tired, _I_ would be just as angry at Chat Noir!" The Kwami had a defiant look on her face for a moment, but fatigue claimed her. Marinette found a cookie in her purse and nestled the Kwami down comfortably to eat and recover.

Marinette looked out over the city, awash with a myriad of feelings. Her anger was still there, burning in her, but underneath it was panic. She fingered her dress. The pride and happiness she had felt from the fashion show seemed years away. The glow of Adrien's admiration was surely lost forever.

"Adrien! What was he thinking tonight!?" Marinette sputtered. Her heart lurched in pain at how he could have been hurt, and then at how she, as Ladybug, had torn him apart in her rage at Chat Noir. Paris sparkled before her, but everything seemed dull, exhausting, hopeless. When was the last time she slept, honestly?

A clinking noise broke into her thoughts- Marinette froze. Clink, whoosh, clink, whoosh, getting louder, coming towards her. _Chat Noir!_

"Tikki!" Marinette whispered desperately. "Chat Noir is here, I have to transform! Are you ready?" Tikki struggled to finish the last bites of her cookie. "Almost!"

"My Lady?" called out a familiar voice, tentatively, from below the uppermost balcony. Marinette's anger returned in full force. _Of course he's scared, he should be!_

"What!?" she barked back, hoping to keep him at bay.

"May.. may I..come up?" Chat Noir's heart was hammering in his chest. _How do I make this right without explaining my identity?_ he wondered. He was miserable for himself, but filled with concern for his Ladybug.

"Wait!" It was a command. He waited. There was flash of light, a whoosh, and then Ladybug bounded to the very tip top of the Eiffel Tower, silhouetted against the moon.

Chat Noir flipped up onto the balcony below her. He opened his mouth to speak.

Her blood boiled, and she dove at him, tackling him to the floor. They rolled over and over. She was trying to hit him, scratch him, pummel any inch of him she could reach. She got him good across the face, and he suddenly stopped fighting. She was on top of him, pinning his wrists down. "How dare you!? Where were you?!" she cried, over and over.

He didn't resist, just looked at her, eyes gentle and apologetic. She deflated, and her hands flew to her face as big tears started rolling down her cheeks, splashing onto his leather suit in fat drops. She sobbed and sobbed, crying as he had never seen anyone cry before, least of all his powerful Ladybug. Chat Noir sat up and maneuvered her off of him, so she could press her face into her knees and he could wrap his arms and legs around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug, I'm so sorry." he whispered into her hair, smelling her sweat and panic and also the sweetness beneath it that was all hers. What an evening. He thought he was being so clever, taking down Fantastique as Adrien, but of course it looked like betrayal to Ladybug. Would she be able to forgive him, without the truth?

"I _needed_ you, and you weren't there. Adrien Agreste put himself in danger to help me, because you _weren't there_ , Chat Noir! He did well for a civilian but god, I thought I was going to lose tonight, and he, and I.." She trailed off in a new bout of sobs, angry, but still pressing into his embrace.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Chat Noir struggled to come up with a lie, but lying to her made his mouth fill with bile. He swallowed painfully. "I had.." _an identity crisis? Really, Agreste, that's going to make her feel better?_ "..a plan, and it backfired, and I really screwed up, and I'm just so sorry, Ladybug." He hoped it was good enough, knew that it wasn't. She just kept crying, and the lump in his throat was painful with guilt.

Just when he thought she was starting to calm down, Ladybug gave a start. "Oh, god, Chat!" she said, her voice strangled with anguish. "I was so upset, I yelled at Adrien!" Her angry words came back to her and she moaned again. "The _look_ on his face!" Fresh tears sparkled in her eyes, and she hung her head.

"Don't worry about that now, Ladybug," he soothed. He wiped away a tear. "You can find him later if you want." _Very self-serving, Agreste, nice one._ Despite the guilt and upset, Chat Noir was struggling to maintain his composure with her so close to him, wrapped up in his arms and legs, bathed in moonlight. He had imagined versions of this before, but she was never in tears.

A black-gloved hand lifted her chin, a thumb gently swiping the tears from her cheeks. Green eyes searched hers, full of concern, and something else. Ladybug's stomach fluttered.

 _It is unfair that crying makes her eyes even more blue_ , Chat Noir thought. _I didn't think that was possible._

The hot anger subsided as exhaustion and relief washed over her. _I feel safe_. The flutter in her stomach increased, like an akuma struggling for freedom. She was swimming in the green glow of his eyes, secure in the warmth of him encircling her. His face came closer.

Eyelids suddenly heavy, heart drumming, Ladybug let go. Chat Noir's warm lips touched hers in a small, tentative kiss, sending a crackle of electricity to his brain. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she exhaled a small noise, full of want. Chat Noir felt as though he was standing on a precipice—he dove.

His mouth crashed on hers, cradling arms pulling her close. The kiss swept over them both, a warm river of thrilling certainty, crashing and swirling. _Her lips even taste pink._ Her hands found his face, pulling him closer, pressing, needing him. Words were gone. There was nothing else; only the two of them, their breath and bodies intertwined, mouths hungry, hearts racing.

After an unknowable amount of time, they broke apart, breath ragged. Blue spotlights fixed on his face.

He spoke first, voice husky with desire and emotion.

"My Lady.." his face was serious. Guilt had suddenly gripped his heart. "Are you.. angry with me?" Concern was spread over his face.

Ladybug blinked. Her lips were parted, still moist from the kiss. Chat Noir struggled not to swoon.

"Oh, Chat Noir, I don't know what I am," she breathed. A smile crept to her lips. "But I'm not mad."


	10. Chapter 10

writing fake news is so fun, no wonder so many ppl do it.. haha enjoy

xo moonbaby

...

Adrien woke from a deep sleep the next morning, greeted by the late morning sun. The memory of the kiss washed over him and he sighed with happiness. He looked up at his poster of Ladybug.. _my first kiss!_

Leaping out of bed, full of elated energy, Adrien greeted the day. He sang in his shower, jumped around his room. Plagg was genuinely pleased, but tried to assume a look of disdain. Adrien took no notice.

Happy and hungry, Adrien hummed his way into the formidable dining room, grateful for once to have breakfast in solitude. But just as he sat down and grabbed some toast, his father strode in, clearly unhappy.

"Adrien, I'm ashamed of you. _This_ is why I should never have let you do that silly event!" Gabriel threw a newspaper down on the table in front of him.

Adrien's toast dropped from his hand. There, on the front page of the paper, were two photos. On the left, him with Ladybug, her head back in laughter, loose hair swinging. On the right, him lifting Marinette off the ground backstage. Huge letters splashed across the top of the paper: _AGRESTE TORN BETWEEN SUPERGIRLS!_

His jaw dropped. Heat rushed up his neck and his face went scarlet. His stomach filled with worms.

His father was furious.

"Adrien, do you understand how problematic this is for your image, for the brand? I have worked hard to mold your career for this family's best interests, and in a night you let your, I don't know, _hormones_ make a fool of us both!"

"But Dad, I didn't do anything! I'm not dating either of them, I didn't plan this! I was just.. I don't know, excited.." He trailed off miserably, knowing there was no appeasing Gabriel, not with 'the brand' compromised. _Heaven forbid I have any feelings about all this_ , Adrien thought with disgust.

"You were _excited?_ Why do you think I don't want you doing all this nonsense, going to school, getting _excited_ by girls and superheroes and I don't know what else! Until this happened, I had a good mind to offer that Marinette an internship, but now that she's.. a _conflict_ , I'll have to make a statement to distance us from her entirely. A shame, really, she shows real promise…" He trailed off.

Adrien was aghast.

"Dad, no! I don't care what you do to me, really, but please don't deny Marinette any opportunities! This is my fault, what happened, the press and everything, please don't take it out on her!" Adrien's voice was cracked with emotion. Gabriel's face was inscrutable.

"I haven't yet decided what will be done. Until I do, you will stay here. You are not to leave under any circumstances. On Monday, you may go to school, but you will return _immediately_ afterwards. Nathalie and your bodyguard will check in on you regularly." His tone was absolute. He strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Adrien pushed away his plate, happiness evaporated, appetite gone. Plagg zoomed out to see the newspaper for himself. "Phwawhh, good luck living this down," he scoffed, before applying himself to the cheese on Adrien's breakfast plate.

"Thanks Plagg, thanks a _lot_ ," moaned Adrien. He looked at the newspaper again. In spite of the trouble he was in, his heart was hammering in a not entirely unpleasant way. _I'm in a picture with Ladybug- a really good picture!_ The kiss rushed through him again. She was breathtaking, and his face showed such surprised delight. He looked over to the other picture. _Marinette.._ She was looking down at him, face shining with happiness and he was.. _gazing at her in wonder.. oh good god no wonder they all think I'm in love!_ After years of modeling, Adrien knew when photos were telling the truth. He gaped.

He was _smitten_.. with Ladybug _and_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

…..

Marinette's eyes fluttered awake. Something very pink was very close to her face. She started. "Tikki!" She flopped back onto her bed. _The kiss…_

"Oh, Tikki…!" Marinette sighed. _Chat Noir kissed me.. I let him! It felt so right..?_ Her mind was a happy tangle. She opened her eyes again and giggled.

Her kwami was swooshing around, emitting little chirps of excitement. "Oh Marinette! I'm so happy! History has always smiled on the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs who loved each other!" She twirled in the air.

" _Love_ , Tikki?! It was one kiss…!" Marinitte sighed again, the memory leaving her feeling like jelly.

 _bzzzzzzt! bzzzzzzt! bzzzzzzt! bzzzzzzt!_

Marinette's phone was having a conniption. She moaned. Suddenly, the night's previous events rushed back to her as well. She had _yelled_ at Adrien. She had _kissed_ Chat Noir after he left Adrien in danger! _What a mess.._

She sat up, lunged for her phone, and tripped over the tangle of her sheets. Tikki stifled a giggle.

It was Alya. Thank goodness. She needed major girlfriend support right now. _Even if I have to hide my first kiss from my best friend_ , she thought ruefully. Marinette hauled herself back into bed and flicked her phone screen. "Hello?"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh Oh MY GOD GIRL!" Marinette started so badly that the phone leapt from her hands onto the floor. Alya didn't notice, and didn't stop crowing. Scrabbling, Marinette managed to pick it up again, holding it from her ear. "What, WHAT?! she cried, bewildered and curious.

"Oh my _gawd_ did you see the papers! You're on the front page…" Alya paused dramatically, "..with _Adrien!_ "

"WHAT!?" shrieked Marinette, so loudly that Tikki dropped the cookie she had chosen for breakfast.

"I just sent you the link, omygod omygod omygOD call me right back!" With another whoop of glee, Alya hung up.

Marinette stared at her phone like it had just bitten her. Some seconds passed. Tikki coughed.

"Well, are you going to look or do I have to go ask your parents for their copy?" she squeaked. As much as she was excited, Tikki was very worried about Marinette after the events of last night, and had every intention of helping her through her feelings. But a little good news about Adrien could calm her down about yelling at him. And Tikki was a little curious, herself…

With trepidation, Marinette turned on her computer. She opened Alya's email, clicked the link, and practically fell out of her chair.

"Wha-! Ladybug, and Adrien! _ME_ and ADRIEN! Newspaper!" Marinette was gobsmacked.

" _AGRESTE TORN BETWEEN SUPERGIRLS!_ " Tikki read. "Wow, Marinette, I _told_ you that Adrien likes both sides of you!"

Marinette couldn't speak. She scrolled down to read the rest.

 _Adrien Agreste, supermodel, son of celebrated fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, had more than charity on his mind this past Saturday night. The young heartthrob was the headliner at a fashion benefit held by the Fran_ _ç_ _oise Dupont_ _High School, which featured the designs of young up-and-comer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Dupain-Cheng, who has previously designed for Jagged Stone, is a schoolmate of Agreste, though by the looks of it, so much more! But the real scoop came later, when who should grace the benefit with her presence but Paris's very own Ladybug, who arrived dramatically after the runway show had ended. Our favorite heroine had let her hair down for the occasion, much to the delight of smitten Agreste._

 _Which supergirl will truly claim his heart, or is this model too mesmerized for monogamy? Perhaps the better question is, which of these talented ladies will choose him? Fate favors our superheroine, who whisked the catwalker away at the appearance of Agreste's aggressive akumatized admirer, Fantastique, as relayed by witnesses on the scene._

 _We know that Ladybug took care of the supervillain, her magic sweeping the city at about 1am. The Agreste household has refused to comment. What will become of these star-crossed lovers? We can only wait and see. Meanwhile, what of Chat Noir? Though he is rumored to have inspired Dupain-Cheng's creations, the dapper kitty was nowhere to be found near last night's catwalk drama._

Marinette leaned back from her computer and exhaled forcefully, having held her breath through the reading. Her phone buzzed again. Alya. Marinette ignored the call, too full of emotion to talk, even to her best friend. She wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. She wanted to jump for joy. She wanted to be dating Adrien and never to see him again. She wanted to kiss Chat Noir and she wanted to kill him.

A knock came on her bedroom door. "Marinette, honey? You awake?"

"Y-yeah Mom, hi," Marinette responded. _agrabalskdowaaaaargh gaaahhh!_ said her mind.

"Can I come in?"

Tikki gave Marinette a nudge. "Talk to your mom, Marinette, she loves you no matter what. Go on!" And with that, Tikki concealed herself in Marinette's pajama pocket.

"Sure, Mom, come in." Marinette turned off her computer screen and got back into bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin. Sabine came over, putting a plate of fresh croissants down on Marinette's desk. "Did you see the paper this morning, my dove?"

Marinette groaned, hiding her head under the covers, "Oh god Mom, nooo!"

"Oh come now, have you seen this one?" Marinette raised her head and looked at the paper her mom held out to her. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Fashion's Brightest New Star_ , it read, with a picture of her and Juleka standing at the end of the catwalk together. Marinette gasped.

"Honey, your clothes were just beautiful. And I'd be this proud even if you _weren't_ so talented." Sabine gave Marinette a kiss on her forehead. Marinette snuggled against her, feeling the pride she felt last night blossom with warmth in her stomach again.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, muffled by the blanket. Sabine chuckled.

"And that Adrien, so handsome!"

"MOOoooommmm!" Marinette wailed, "It's not..! I don't! I mean, I'm not.. aaargh!" Marinette flung herself back onto her pillows.

"I know honey, I know. But be warned, there are some people hanging around the bakery. You may want to lay low today. Just relax, dearest, you deserve it."

Marinette sat up straight. _School!?_

"Oh, god."


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for the delay, i was traveling.. but i'm so excited about this chapter, hope you like it!

xo moonbaby

...

Marinette spent the rest of the day torturing herself, in spite of Tikki's best efforts.

Instead of ruining the event, Fantastique's attack had just added fuel to the tabloid fires. Alternating between embarrassment, pride, and dramatic nausea, Marinette sat glued to her computer screen, scrolling through the new articles being posted every few minutes.

 _Agreste Aims High: Two Supergirls Claim His Attention_

 _Top Model's Heart Belongs to Two_

 _Agreste vs. Chat Noir: Who Will Claim Ladybug's Heart?_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fashion Star on the Rise_

 _The Superhero and the Seamstress: Agreste's Two Loves_

 _Fashion's New Power Couple_

 _High School, High Fashion, High Drama!_

 _The Belle of the Ball: Who is Juleka?_

 _Not Such Model Behavior: Bad Boy Agreste Desperate for Love_

 _Where Was Chat Noir?_

Her phone had started freaking out with all the texts, calls, and notifications, so she had turned it off and stuffed it under her mattress. Every once in a while, one of her parents would come up to check on her, shaking their heads with concern and leaving yet another plate of treats. Tikki was long since recovered from the night before, and was now zooming around Marinette's room trying to burn off her sugar high. Marinette would have found it very funny under different circumstances.

Finally, with a groan, Marinette tore herself away and shut down her computer. _What is Adrien thinking right now? He must be mortified, on top of miserable for the way I yelled at him as Ladybug last night. I was just so scared!_ She looked at the photos of her two selves with him for the 100th time. Her heart jumped with hope- _he really_ looks _like he likes us..Me!_ Her doubt countered. _But he's a model, of course he looks good in pictures..and what about Chat Noir!_ The thought of the kiss caught her again, but it was becoming jumbled up with questions. _Still no real explanation of where he disappeared to.._

Disgusted with herself, Marinette stood up and stretched. She felt penned up in her room, crummy from sweets, dirty from staying in her pajamas, and emotionally spent. She would just have to deal with school tomorrow- all energy for worry had left her.

"Marinette, why don't you take a shower and go for a walk?" suggested Tikki, helpfully. The Kwami had finally regulated her sugar levels, and wanted to get out of the stuffy, angst filled room.

"You're probably right, Tikki," sighed Marinette, grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom.

After her shower, Marinette _did_ feel a little more alive. She went up to her balcony to brush her hair, and heard a commotion below. Looking down, she saw a crowd of people around the bakery door, many of them with cameras and microphones.

"Parasites!" she hissed, desperate for exercise, but clearly unable to leave without them attacking her with questions.

"Tikki, I think there's only one way out of here."

"Just say the words, Marinette, but be sneaky! It won't do for them to see Ladybug leaving Marinette's house!"

"Good point. Spots on!"

….

Adrien was in a similar state of self-laceration at his house, all 4 computer screens lit up with news of the last night. His least favorite articles were the ones pitting himself as Chat Noir against himself as Adrien. As happy as he was about kissing Ladybug, it just made everything more complicated. He couldn't help thinking he had let Ladybug down by _both_ of his identities.

"And Marinette! How did I get her so tied up in this!?" he moaned in anguish. "I picked her up and convinced the world I'm in love with her—"

"Which you _are_ ," muttered Plagg.

" – and then I ditched her to fanboy all over Ladybug!" Adrien hurled a pillow wildly at his Kwami, totally missing.

"Ahhh, this is _fun_ ," sighed Plagg happily, having stuffed himself with cheese all day as Adrien brooded.

A knocking sound made them both start.

"..A..Adrien?" A familiar voice floated in his open window. "Are you there?"

"L-Ladybug?" Adrien's heart leapt. He looked down at his mussed pajamas, felt his dirty hair. _Oh god oh no don't let her see me like this!_ "Uhmm, you can come in, j-just wait a minute!" he called, running to his huge closet. "Plagg! Hide!" he hissed, frantically throwing clothes in every direction. Finally, he got himself into jeans and a clean shirt. Heart pounding, he stepped back to his room.

Ladybug was hanging upside down, spider-like, gazing into his room. He followed her gaze. _Oh god the computers!_ Adrien felt sick.

"Ladybug, I'm so-" She shook her head slightly. He stopped talking.

"I thought we should talk," she said simply, "but not here."

Gracefully, Ladybug unfurled, letting herself down into his room, snapping her yo-yo back to her hand. Internally, she was relieved. _So I'm not the only one obsessed with the tabloids_ she thought. She walked over to his desk and turned the computers off.

"That's enough, I think."

Adrien just stared at her. _How can she be so poised at a time like this?_ An image of Marinette's calm before the fashion show shot through his mind. He knew he should be embarrassed, but he also felt a different kind of heat rise up his neck in her presence, remembering the night before.

She extended her hand. "I'll give you a lift."

"Uhh.. of course, just let me.." Adrien ran over to his bed, rolling up a blanket to make it seem like he was there. He turned on his music player on, and Ladybug hid her smile at the angsty stuff he'd been listening to.

Adrien crossed the room and grabbed ahold of her the way he always did when they were on a mission together and needed to get up a building, fast. She started at the familiarity and he tried to cover by dropping his arms, but just managed to graze her body with his hands. They both blushed scarlet.

"Gah, sorry! It's just, uhm, last night you carried me uhh.. like that!" Adrien hoped she believed him.

"Sure…" she said, frowning slightly as she looked at his face. _Why did that feel so much like Chat Noir?_ Twelve different emotions flared at the thought of him. _I'll deal with that later_. Shaking her head, she extended her arm again. Adrien tried to be more awkward this time, which wasn't hard as he was shaking with nerves. Finally, she zapped out her yo-yo, and with a familiar lurch, they were off.

It was early evening, and Paris was beautiful. Though he was sick with feeling, Adrien couldn't help but admire the city and thank his lucky stars for Ladybug's lithe body next to his, stretching and leaping as she carried him over rooftops. Finally, they came to rest, and Ladybug released him, panting lightly. Her skin was flushed from exercise, blue eyes bright, and he felt the heat spread to his belly, and a little lower. Coughing, he turned away to look around.

They were overlooking the Notre Dame, which was bathed in the pink light of early evening. Ladybug was sitting, one leg dangling off the edge and one propping up her elbow as she gazed on the cathedral.

"She looks so beautiful in pink.." she breathed.

"So do you!" blurted Adrien, followed with a facepalm.

Ladybug giggled. She patted the spot next to her.

Adrien sat down carefully.

"About last night," he started, but she cut him off again.

"You don't need to apologize," she said. "I do. I should never have yelled at you like that, when you were just trying to help. You _did_ help! You really performed admirably."

His heart glowed with praise, though his stomach turned with deception.

"I hope you an understand that it wasn't really you I was angry at. I was just very scared for you, Adrien, I didn't know if I could really protect you." She was dry-eyed, but her voice betrayed her worry.

"If you must know, I am in..a..situation… with my partner, Chat Noir." Her voice shook as she said his name. "He just.. _vanished!_ He put us _both_ in danger…but then he, well..nevermind." Her voice cracked, and she turned away, trying to control her face. _Do not cry, Marinette._ She told herself firmly. _Ladybug is here to fix things with Adrien!_

Regaining her composure, Ladybug turned to Adrien. Her breath caught. He was the picture of abject misery. "What- Adrien, what's wrong?" In an instant, she felt only concern for him.

Adrien couldn't speak without risking crying. His eyes were moist. _I swear to god, Agreste, if you cry in front of Ladybug..!_ He covered his eyes with his hand, clenching his teeth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Is it the press?" Ladybug asked gently.

He didn't say anything. _Maybe I won't have to_ , he thought desperately. He took a deep breath, which Ladybug took as a nod.

Ladybug sighed, then smiled wickedly. "You know, I thought that picture of us was quite good!" she said, laughing a little.

Adrien looked up, shocked. "But, I mean, but..!" He was in a tangle. Ashamed of himself for the whole mess, but ashamed again that he also liked it, and this situation. He was with Ladybug looking out over the Notre Dame, and there was smile on her lips. _Lips I kissed last night…did she like it? She said she wasn't mad, but.._

"You're not, um, mad? Or embarrassed?" His voice was timid.

"I think I'm the lucky one in your love triangle," she said, amused. "I wear a mask. I think you do too, actually, and some photos captured you without it last night." _You are really pushing your luck here, Marinette!_ _How many green-eyed guys do you need to make out with!?_ she thought, enjoying her recklessness. After so much uncertainty, she was grateful to have Ladybug's confidence and mystique.

"And speaking of masks, you really are great to your fans." Adrien snorted. "With the exception of Maxine of course. But I think we can chalk that up to poor timing."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I could have done anything to appease her level of expectation," Adrien said in disgust. "People see me in magazines and think I'm some perfect person, and they think that I'm only looking at them instead of a camera. I can't live up to that, I'm just a-"

"-regular person?" finished Ladybug softly. "Under the mask, so to speak?"

He looked at her. In spite of everything she had told him on patrol, he still found it so hard to believe she ever lacked her irresistible confidence.

"You don't mean..? But you _save_ Paris!"

She laughed humorlessly. "And then stutter in front of my crush at school." _Careful, Marinette…careful.._

"R-really?" Adrien stammered, and then laughed, noticing the parallel. Ladybug looked at him in surprise. He laughed again, harder, and she joined in. They laughed and laughed, shoulders shaking, holding their stomachs, tension and worry temporarily evaporating. Adrien leaned too close to the edge and started, bringing him back to gravity. Ladybug grabbed his hand, smile momentarily frozen. They both exhaled a final chuckle, staring at each other. He closed his fingers around hers, and the laughter was gone, their gaze unbroken as they each caught their breath.

"Adrien.." Ladybug breathed. Blue eyes searched green. "Do you, I mean..can I ask..." she trailed off. Her stomach turned with uncertainty and trepidation, but she had to ask. She struggled to find her Ladybug confidence, fiddling distractedly with the ring on his finger. "Marinette?"

Adrien flinched.

He looked out over Paris again, noticing the stars beginning to wink out as pink sky made way to blue.

 _How do I tell Ladybug that all the papers are right about me? That Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are at odds for both Ladybug and Marinette?_ But he _did_ want to talk about it, and, he realized, he trusted Ladybug completely, with his life and his feelings. Maybe she could offer some clarity, from behind the mask, whoever she was.

"Marinette.." he breathed at last. "I don't deserve her. She's so.. creative, talented, kind, generous!" His voice rose as he praised her. "And last night, wow, I mean, _beautiful_.." An image of her before the show, _laughing_.

Adrien gasped. He looked suddenly at Ladybug. A blush stood out under the mask, and the private smile she had been wearing suddenly disappeared.

He turned quickly away, mind racing. _You have no proof, it's just a crazy idea!_ His heart hammered. _If I'm wrong, I lose nothing_ , he said, _I'll just sound a little foolish_. He plunged onward.

"Actually, she reminds me of _you_ , Ladybug." Adrien's voice was stronger now. "Especially last night at the show, she had this, I don't know, _confidence_ that I hadn't really seen before, because usually she's kind of flustered around me, and.. _stutters_ a lot." He dared to look at her face.

Darkness had begun to fall, and Ladybug wasn't looking at him. Her mouth was tight, but her profile was unreadable. Suddenly, she withdrew her hand from his.

"We should get you back home." Ladybug stood up, expectantly. The conversation was over. She unhooked her yo-yo and put out her arm. Adrien felt guilty, mortified, but thrilled with possibility as he approached her. _Nothing to lose._ He slid comfortably into her grasp, ready for takeoff.

Under the mask, Marinette's mind was in a wild spiral of panic. _Did I just blow my cover?! Did I just throw away the safety of Paris for a schoolgirl crush? Am I sneaking around behind Chat Noir's back, enjoying Adrien's attention like this?_ She was painfully aware of his body, his arms around her, his eyes refusing to leave her face. After what seemed like a decade they reached his window. His room was just as they had left it.

They landed, arms still entwined. She finally met his gaze, and the measuring session flickered through her mind. She stepped away from him.

"Thank you for your help with Fantastique, Adrien." Her voice was weary. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Goodnight." She sprang to the window ledge.

He felt the absence of her body and shivered. Had he disappointed Ladybug twice in two days? But that desperate recklessness was still with him.

"Ladybug." She turned.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for last night." Adrien paused. In a moment, he decided to risk everything.

"My Lady."


	12. Chapter 12

"My Lady."

Adrien's words rang in her mind as she shot across Paris, wanting only to be home, hidden in her bedroom, being comforted by Tikki or her mom.

 _My Lady?_ _Who does he think he is, Chat Noir?!_ _Was he just fanboy-ing after what he thought was a date?_

She raced over rooftops, heart beating crazily, breath ragged with exertion and emotion.

 _What was he doing, comparing me to.. me as Ladybug? Does he_ know _?! Did I give it away?_

She cursed herself, but the flicker of hope deep within her refused to be extinguished.

 _Maybe Adrien Agreste loves both parts of you. Maybe he doesn't know we're the same person, he just wishes it to be true so that he isn't torn between two different girls…_

That sounded plausible. She could work with that. But it brought her back to his parting words.

"My Lady."

Chat Noir wasn't at the fashion show, but he had _known_ about it, _known_ that the clothes were inspired by him. _But it was so heavily promoted, of course he could have known about it_ , her resistant brain thought. Something else nagged at her mind. _How did Adrien get back to his own house so fast?_

During the battle, she hadn't seen Chat Noir after he used his Cataclysm when they were battling Fantastique. And then Adrien.. _threw the akuma to my feet._

She had reached her rooftop. The night air cooled her sweat. Paris glittered innocently in front of her.

Ladybug rewound the scene in her mind. _Chat Noir used the Cataclysm on her fan, but it wasn't the akuma.. Adrien appeared at the door, and Chat Noir was gone. Adrien grabbed the fan around her neck._ Had _she_ even seen the akuma by then? _Adrien knew the was akuma around her neck… and threw it to my feet._ She rewound again, mentally watching him throw. That curled, triumphant smile…the flick of his wrist…that ring on his finger..

"My Lady."

 _"…_ _thank you for last night..."_

Ladybug's heart clanged like a bell.

….

"Now, Adrien, what will you do today?" Gabriel loomed over him at the table Monday morning.

"Go straight to school. Come straight home. Not talk to any reporters." Adrien repeated, again.

"Fine. And go to bed early tonight. You look terrible. You have an important photo shoot tomorrow." Gabriel strode out of the room.

"Gosh, your dad is.. less forgiving than an old Parmesan," mused Plagg, applying himself to Adrien's breakfast.

"Would it kill you to be a little less amused, Plagg?" Adrien snapped, causing his Kwami to look up suddenly.

"Look," said Plagg, unusually firm. " _You_ are in love with Marinette and Ladybug. _You_ couldn't hide it to save your life. _You_ ditched Ladybug as Chat Noir to pull some hero move as yourself. _You_ then kissed Ladybug, and _you_ have to go to school with Marinette today. Excuse me for preferring the company of cheese, it is infinitely less dramatic than _you._ "

"Aaaaarghh!" Adrien kicked the table leg.

Plagg flew annoyingly close to his face and peered into his eyes.

"I don't like to give advice if I can avoid it," he said, "but maybe _you_ should stop feeling sorry for _yourself_ and consider how _Marinette_ is feeling today."

Adrien slumped in his chair. "You're right, Plagg." _Maybe I just wish they were the same person, so I don't feel so torn between them._ "She's never been splashed all over the papers before. And school is going to be hell."

Just then, an idea formed in his mind.

….

The paparazzi in front of Marinette's house had only increased since the day before, as everyone had done the math about Mondays and school. Marinette stood in her kitchen, pleading with her parents.

"Please don't make me go out there!"

Sabine and Tom felt bad for her, but they had no choice. Marinette's school attendance had been shady the past few semesters.

"Oh darling, it won't be so bad," her mom soothed. "I'm sure everyone will just want to congratulate you on the show!" It was clear Sabine didn't really believe herself.

There was a rapping on the kitchen windowpane. They all looked. A blonde head with black cat ears was smiling in at them. Tom opened the window.

"Chat Noir! To what do we owe the pleasure?" said Tom in surprise.

"Ohhh, I don't know, I thought maybe a certain fashion star might want a catwalk to school this fine morning. To avoid a certain pack of dogs?" Chat Noir grinned at her.

 _Now he shows up, that's rich!_ Marinette frowned. She had stayed up all night with her realization, sifting through details, and had come up again and again with the realization that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were one and the same. But here was Chat Noir, _her_ Chat Noir, who she was comfortable around, who she had kissed..!

Her mind was a mess, and she had only a moment to respond. _For now, I'll have to play along_ she decided. _I still don't know for sure if he knows I'm Ladybug. And_ Marinette's _not supposed to be mad at him or kissing him or anything._ She fixed a smile.

"Well, that's very thoughtful, Chat Noir," said Sabine, clearly impressed. "There you go, Marinette, now no more excuses. We'll see you later darling."

"Fine. Come Chat Noir, we'll leave from the roof."

Chat Noir popped in through the window, bowed again to her parents, and then followed Marinette up to her room. He had been there just two days before. He looked around to see it in the light of day.

"Ah, what a nice room, Madame!" he chirped, stalling. _Could it be?_ Something had kept nagging at his mind, something in this room…

Marinette stood by the trapdoor, pointing at the ladder stairs to the balcony. She clearly didn't want him to linger.

 _Don't blow it, Agreste, this is supposed to be a nice gesture!_ Chat Noir smiled and continued up, surreptitiously glancing around. The pictures of him as Adrien had been taken down, and were now on the desk next to the computer. _Was she researching me too?_ _Did she take the hint? Is what I think is happening..happening?_

Just then, he saw it. The small octagonal box on her desk. _It's the same as my Miraculous box!_ The final pieces fell into place, but a cold hand gripped his heart. _She might not want me to know._

He looked at her. Marinette stood watching him, chewing her lip, one hand on her hip, the other on her purse. Her brow was furrowed, and Ladybug's swift dismissal came to his mind. But what could he do? _You have to talk to Ladybug about this, as Chat Noir. Now take Marinette to school, you dingus._

"After you, madame." She picked up her school bag and ascended the stairs.

They emerged into the sunlight. Chat Noir's chipper bravado reappeared. "Grab on, fashion star!" He held out his arm. Marinette privately rolled her eyes, but that flutter from kissing him stood out among her other feelings. She slid into his grasp, and they both started a little, at knowing each other so well.

"Your edu- _cat_ -tion awaits."


	13. Chapter 13

**this story has gotten so long.. hope u guys still like it. its so fun to write but i have so many other story ideas too...**

 **xo moonbaby**

Chat Noir set Marinette down at the back entrance of school, making a crazy bow as he kissed her hand.

"Thanks." Marinette said shortly. Chat Noir looked crushed. She sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you, that was really kind of you to save me from the paparazzi."

"Anytime, madame. Have a wonderful day." He gave a weak smile and bounced off to find a place to transform for school.

Mari checked her watch- 2 minutes. She hustled into homeroom just as the bell rang. As soon as she dropped into her seat, Alya engulfed her in a hug.

"Girl, you didn't answer your phone all weekend! We have so much to talk about!" Alya immediately started in. "First, _omg_ , everyone is flipping about the designs. You and Juleka were on _so_ many fashion sites. You can like, drop out of school probably!"

"Yeah, my parents will definitely go for that.." said Marinette drily, forehead on her desk, trying to avoid all eye contact. She could feel eyes boring into her from all sides.

"Did you check your email at least? Did you get any offers?!"

In the crazy mess of relationships she found herself in with her alter-ego, Marinette hadn't dealt with her inbox or text messages. Now she felt stupid.

"Uhhmmm.. not yet? I was kind of distracted.."

"..by all the amazing photos of you with Adrien! I know, so great right!? How much you want to bet his dad keeps him out of school because of it.. so tragic.." Alya sighed, relishing the drama.

Marinette's heart leapt with hope. _Adrien won't be in school?_

She sat up straight again, only to lock eyes with.. Adrien Agreste at the door of the classroom. He blushed. She blushed. They quickly looked away from each other. Both looked exhausted.

Chloe noticed this, and pounced. "Adrien darling!" she crowed. "You poor thing! Having all these lies spread about you. But Ladybug ohmygod! I'm her biggest fan, we will have to hang out once you explain that you and me are the real item!" She threw her arms around Adrien. Evidently, he was forgiven for denying her Juleka's spot in the fashion show.

Adrien pulled away from her. "We're not an item, Chloe."

"Ha ha ha ha Ooohhh Adrikins you cutie, of course we're meant to be together! This whole mistake with Marinette"- Chloe shot her a vicious look- "will blow over in no time."

Adrien had had enough. He gently but firmly unwound Chloe's arms and took a step away. The classroom was silent as everyone looked on. Marinette didn't dare to breathe. Alya's hand twitched for her phone, but let it drop to her side.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you Chloe, but I don't think you understand." Adrien's voice was weary, but firm and clear. "I like someone else." He dropped into his chair, head bent, as the classroom erupted in whispers. Madame Bustier walked in.

"Sit down, Chloe, class starts now." Chloe sank into her chair, face purple with indignation. Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear. "I can guess who Adrien likes..!"

Before class could get started, however, the classroom door opened. It was Principal Damocles.

"Excuse me, Madame Bustier, but I need to see Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in my office."

The classroom erupted in whispers again. Marinette and Adrien froze in their seats.

"Adrien! Marinette! Go with the Principal, please!" Madame Bustier tapped her foot with impatience.

Somehow, Marinette found her feet and stood, leaving her school bag with Alya. As she descended, a certain miffed blonde stuck out her foot. Marinette tripped and lurched, the floor rising towards her. Instead of impact, she was caught by two strong arms. They felt vaguely familiar.

"Are you ok?" Adrien's face was close to hers, concerned. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Another concerned face, concealed by a mask, flashed through her mind.

Neither of them noticed Chloe's squeak of rage.

Adrien helped her to her feet. "Come on." He took her hand and pulled her gently out of the classroom after Mr. Damocles.

…

Marinette and Adrien sat in Mr. Damocles's office, wondering what on earth was happening.

Mr. Damocles cleared his throat.

"I would like to congratulate you two on your efforts these past weeks, and on the success of our event this weekend."

Adrien and Marinette both exhaled with relief. They weren't in trouble.

Mr. Damocles went on. "I have been contacted by the teen edition of Catwalk magazine, which wants to put you two on the cover, and they want to shoot the spread here at school. Now, normally," he cleared his throat, a little guiltily, "I wouldn't stand for this sort of thing, but, well, you see, it will surely curry favor with the school board, and …we need new lockers."

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other.

"Wh-when will the shoot take place, Principal Damocles?" inquired Adrien. His heart sank. His father would never go for it.

"Oh, well, ahem.. tomorrow m'boy!" said Mr. Damocles hastily. "After classes are over in the evening." He looked the them both expectantly. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, did you hear me?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes.." said Marinette weakly. Her insides were jelly. _Cover shoot..Catwalk Teen!? with Adrien?_

"Uhm, Mr. Damocles, I'm not sure I can.." Adrien ventured miserably. "My dad.."

"You're father has already agreed, Mr. Agreste." Adrien's heart leapt. "Now back to class, both of you. The shoot will be tomorrow at 6pm. And thank you!"

….

The rest of the day was a blur. Marinette barely spoke to anyone, too wrapped up in her thoughts, fears, and hopes to carry a conversation. Alya finally gave up on questions, and switched to defending her against everyone else.

Finally, Marinette escaped to the library for study hall. There was no way she could study, so she hid deep in the stacks and pulled out her phone to start sifting through texts and emails.

Her most recent text was from Adrien. Her heart leapt into her mouth.

 **Adrien: Hey are you doing ok? this has all been really crazy**

 **Marinette: yeah.. I don't even know what to say**

 _Because I'm in love with you and I think you're my superhero sidekick and I'm also in love with him…you..and I just had my dreams come true on every level and I'm not sure if you know that I know or if you know I'm a superhero too…God, Marinette, what is this life you lead?!_

Marinette's phone pinged again.

 **Adrien: great news about the photo shoot though right! the cover of Catwalk Teen is huge! :)**

 **Marinette: yeahh.. i can't rly believe it tbh**

 **Adrien: haha u deserve it :) so funny about Mr. D and the lockers tho .**

 **Marinette: ha ha yeah. i def did all this work so the school could have new lockers :P**

 **Adrien: lol! im rly looking forward to the shoot tomorrow tho**

He looked at his phone, and an image of her before the fashion show stood out in his mind.

 **Adrien: you should wear that black dress. the one you made, haha ;)**

Marinette's stomach swooped. The bell rang for final period.

 **Marinette: that's the bell c u tomorrow**

Adrien looked at the last text. _Did I go too far? Am I bothering her? Am I reading way too far into this?_ Adrien sighed and headed to class.

…

After an eternity, school ended. Marinette had never been more ready to leave, but with Alya at softball practice, she had no bodyguard to help her through the paparazzi. They were hovering outside the school entrance like buzzards.

Marinette made a noise of disgust. No way was she going out there alone. She wanted to leave school and this endless day behind in a rush. She ran up to the rooftop greenhouse which was wonderfully deserted.

"Sometimes, Tikki, having an alter ego isn't so bad. Spots on!"

Ladybug shot out her yo-yo and leapt from the roof, relishing the rush of the dive and swing, breathing deeply as the wind whipped her face and pigtails.

Below, Adrien was sneaking out through the back locker rooms to meet his car. A blur of red caught his eye, and he inhaled sharply, aching to be with her. Adrien went to his room to do homework, Chat Noir sprang from the window to greet Paris.

His heart soared with anticipation and the thrilling possibility that they might kiss again. did she love him, as he loved her? He had felt such a certainty, such a rightness in her arms, had felt her respond fully… he almost slipped off a rooftop in distraction. The lurch brought back all the uncertainties again, but he was closing in on her, chasing that gorgeous red shape whipping over rooftops.

Ladybug was oblivious to everything but the thrill of flying, wholly escaping the world of worries she felt on the ground. She made an ambitious grab with her yo-yo, and plunged down low, almost brushing the cobblestones. Up, up, up, she swung, then released at the height of her arc, somersaulting once, twice, then opened like a whip, back arched, heels over head, to finally land, arms outstretched, atop a tall chimney stack.

"A _purr_ fect 10, milady." Chat Noir's voice was eager with admiration.

Ladybug turned and looked down at him, cheeks flushed. _Had I never noticed Chat Noir, or had I tried not to because of Adrien?_ Ladybug took in his blonde hair, the long lines of him lounging on the roof below her, that smart mouth slightly parted.

"Why Chat Noir, how kind of you to show up."

She leapt lightly down the chimneys, playing a balance game, arms outstretched. He shivered at the sight of her long legs tip toing along.

Ladybug looked down at him. He stood, slowly, watching her eyes watch his body. She crouched down on the chimney nearest to him, face just above his. He grinned up at her, but she caught a flicker of worry in his face.

"You said you weren't mad at me…" His cat ears drooped.

"You were particularly comforting the other night," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Shall I comfort you again, My Lady?" his head tilted up to hers, grinning that lopsided grin. She felt bold, she felt tired of being unsure, tired of upset, tired of drama, glad to be so openly desired and admired.

Ladybug took Chat Noir's chin in her hand and kissed the grin right off his face. She kissed him hard, then just as quickly let go, sitting back on her heels to enjoy the shock on his face. He blinked, then smiled wide.

"I'm sure I can comfort you better than that, Princess, if you'll let me." His heart hammered with excitement. He started towards her, but she dropped down to her feet and put a hand on his chest.

"Sorry, chaton, but I was just out for a little exercise. I need my beauty sleep tonight." She paused. "And so do you."

His heart flopped. _Is she…suggesting?_ He couldn't come out and say it. "Why, My Lady, are you suggesting I'm less than beautiful?" He played along, sticking his face close to hers again.

She laughed. "I said no such thing, my pretty kitty," she cooed, lips tantalizingly close to his. "I just have a big day tomorrow. It is quite possible that all my dreams will come true."

And with that, she indulged in one more backflip off the roof, swinging away, heart full of anticipation once more.

Chat Noir watched her go. "Mine too, My Lady, mine too."


	14. Chapter 14

the moment we (I) have all been waiting for... haha enjoy

xo moonbaby

Seeing Chat Noir was just what Marinette needed. The sense of calm and accomplishment that had been with her at the fashion show had returned, and she kept her Ladybug attitude on the rest of the night. Her parents were delighted with the news, of course, and spoiled her with hugs and treats. She steamed the black dress, stomach bubbling with pride and excitement that Adrien liked it so much.

The realization that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same had gradually settled into her. The pieces came together, all of their patrols and akuma fights and excuses and his strange disappearances made sense, but there was more to the feeling than just closure. Somehow, seeing how sensitive, miserable Adrien was also jaunty, brave Chat Noir had reassured her that _she_ , shy, stuttering Marinette, was also strong, confident Ladybug. She felt Ladybug's confidence mingle with her own pride as she lay in her bed, about to be featured in her favorite magazine, next to both her biggest crush and greatest friend.

She sighed happily. "Oh Tikki, can you believe how wonderful everything has turned out?"

Tikki smiled a secret smile. "You deserve it, Marinette. I'm so proud of you."

…..

Marinette floated through the school day, counting down the hours until the photo shoot. She was still filled with that delicious calm, leaving Alya to make up for her by jumping around and gushing with excitement.

Adrien wasn't so calm. He kept bouncing his knee and tapping his pencil, annoying Nino. He kept stealing glances back at Marinette. She had pulled her hair back up into a bun, and he kept looking at her graceful neck as she hummed over her sketchbook. Their eyes met, and she smiled warmly at him.

He struggled to find words. "D-did you bring the d-dress?"

She raised her eyebrows. _Look who's stammering now_. "Yep!" She smiled brightly again. "But I really don't know anything about photo shoots…"

"I can.. y-y'know..tell you.." He swallowed. Alya and Nino were looking at him like they didn't know who he was. They exchanged glances.

Marinette giggled. "Thanks! I'm excited." Her eyes lingered on his face and up to his hair, picturing ears. He blushed and turned back to his homework. _Ugh, she's Ladybug! I can't help but be an idiot around her… but she's also Marinette.. and she's acting like..ugh, Ladybug_! Adrien's mind and stomach were full of butterflies.

Finally, the last bell rang, and everyone filtered out. Marinette pulled the dress from her locker and went to the classroom where the shoot was taking place. Adrien was already sitting in a chair, getting hair and make-up, looking perfect and relaxed. She was suddenly gripped with nerves. She felt like an imposter.

"Uh-uhm.. what.. should I do..?" She cleared her throat. The photographer and an aide rushed over to her.

"Ah, Marinette, our star designer! So wonderful to see you. And is this your dress? Adrien has told us all about it!" The photographer winked and lowered his voice. "I know us at Catwalk Teen are hoping he'll choose _you_." Marinette blushed deeply. She didn't know what to say. The whole scene was overwhelming.

"Come, come, sit down and be comfortable! Can I get you anything to drink?" The aide ushered her to the makeup chair next to Adrien. He kept his head still but smiled at her in the mirror.

Marinette stared at him. "H-how can you be so calm?" she blurted.

He laughed. "This _is_ my job, Princess." Some of his confidence had returned with the routine of being on set.

She stared at him, and swallowed. _Well I'll be damned_. All doubts about Adrien being Chat Noir left her, but new doubts rushed in. _How do I tell him I know? Should I know? Should he know?_ Marinette was grateful when the makeup artist and hairdresser started working on her. The whole thing was a blur, being treated like a star, someone doing her nails, the aides opening her dress bag and admiring the black dress. Finally, she went into a dressing room and got into it, stepping out to be overwhelmed by shoes and people, holding up accessories and turning her around, both admiring her and pretending like she wasn't there. The whole thing rattled her pretty bad. _Where is Adrien?_ She needed a familiar face.

Looking around, she saw him across the room, in a similar situation. He was wearing the Chat Noir suit, hair being perfectly tousled and everything being adjusted, except he looked relaxed. He waved off the aides and turned to look at her. That glow lit his face again as he took her in. Confidently, he stepped onto the set under the lights, and held out a hand.

Marinette found her legs, but the heels they had her in were super high. She felt naked under the big lights, and like her arms and legs were too long. She stood by him awkwardly, trying to smile, but was really shaken up by all the attention. _Come on, Marinette, find your Ladybug! This is all for you!_ Acid filled her stomach. The photographer had started taking pictures, but was looking down at the computer and shaking his head, whispering to his aide. Marinette wanted to sink into the floor and die.

A hand took hers. "Can we take 5, please?" Adrien's voice rang out confidently. The photographer nodded and returned to the screen, looking concerned.

"Come here." Adrien led her off of the set to his dressing room, closing the door behind them. He turned to face her, hand still in his. His green eyes looked down at her, full of concern.

Marinette blushed and looked down, tears coming into her eyes. _You fool, Marinette, don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup as well as the shoot!_ A gentle hand lifted her chin.

 _Damn her eyes_ , thought Adrien, seeing the beginning of tears sparkling against the blue. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his stomach and heart being so close to her. _My Lady needs me_.

"Marinette." His voice was calm and soothing. She swallowed, and continued to look up at him, eyes full of shame.

"Marinette. You don't have to do this, but I think you should. You are a brilliant designer, and you deserve this attention and exposure." He paused, green eyes searching hers, wondering if his words were sinking in. She was gazing up at him, brows a little furrowed.

"Do you remember the night of the show?" He went on. The fingers holding her chin opened to cup her cheek, feeling her tremble just a little. "You were so.. poised, and confident, so sure of yourself after weeks of hard work and… it reminded me of…" His heart was hammering in his chest, so loudly she must hear it. He swallowed, and lifted his other hand to her face, cradling it.

His mind raced for the right words, and he felt that recklessness growing and roiling in his stomach, pressing against his lips. Those blue spotlights widened, and he couldn't keep dancing around the truth any longer.

"I have this crazy theory," he breathed, and then closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Marinette's heart leapt, and her eyes closed. She knew this mouth, she knew this kiss. The warmth of realization rushed through her, that same, thrilling rush of certainty from when she kissed Chat Noir. When he pulled away, still cradling her face in his hands, she gazed up at him again, taking in those green eyes, hooded with admiration and desire. Her legs trembled.

"Chat Noir."

"My Lady." Adrien's mouth descended on hers again, and as she wrapped her arms around him, he felt a wonderful completeness mixed with an insatiable need to spend forever in her arms. Their kiss broke, both of them burying into the deepest hug they could manage, smiles creeping onto their faces, a laugh and a giggle of joy bubbling up from their chests.

"Oh, Marinette, my Ladybug, my princess," Adrien grinned, kissing her everywhere on her face, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, eliciting giggles and smiles.

"Oh my Chat, oh—" her breath caught as she looked at his face. "My Adrien." The words felt strange together, but wonderful.

A Chat Noir grin was plastered all over his face. "Well, My Lady, shall we _meow_ them all?" He bowed, and kissed her hand.

Marinette felt the confidence of a thousand Ladybugs as she nodded yes.

…

The photoshoot went perfectly after that. Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team, after all, and had been in lots of photos together. Adrien brought out that rakish grin, to match his suit, and Marinette was all ease, showing off the lines of her own dress, looking into the camera with all the attitude of a young woman at the top of her game.

The photographer was delighted, and the mood on the set was giddy. "That's a wrap!" he finally shouted, coming over to shake hands with them both. Just as he reached out to grip Adrien's hand, they heard a loud crash outside of the classroom. One of the makeup artists rushed in, panicked.

"AKUMAAA!"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They ran past the panicking aides to Adrien's dressing room, slamming the door.

Marinette squeaked in shock.

"Tikki!"

Adrien gasped. "Plagg!?"

The two Kwamis had been cuddling, hard. They broke apart guiltily. Tikki gave Plagg a swat on the head and blushed.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time!" she squeaked. "And you two, well.." She smiled, unable to be embarrassed.

Plagg wouldn't look at Adrien. He knew he was in for a lot of teasing.

" _Aaaaanywayyyy,_ " Adrien stretched the word, making his kwami squirm. "There's an akuma outside, so we've got work to do."

He looked at Marinette. She was grinning, with that mischievous twinkle he knew so well.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

….

thank u so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this.. it totally took over my life, ha ha. should out to Yoko89 for being so supportive from the beginning J

xo moonbaby

p.s. keep ur eyes peeled.. I'm thinking maybe Marinette is into figure skating for the next one?


End file.
